


The Wings of Freedom

by erenkillthemall



Series: Short attack on titan peoms [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenkillthemall/pseuds/erenkillthemall





	The Wings of Freedom

The Wings of Freedom are our hope

You can't touch them, but you can hear them as their cloaks move in the wind of the twilight of a new dawn. Finding new land for humanity

The wings provide protection to all. When you see those colors of blue and white hope can be found in a new light

They fight for us, so that we may be free

The wings have given them flight to the sky and allows them to take back the land that once belonged to man.

The wings are like a light in the dark, showing the way home

You can almost touch them, feeling the barest hint of feathers beneath your fingertips as they ride past

Or perhaps you see them, spread out behind them as they ride, like wings of angels going to war

The wings are our hope

Your tears fall and wet the ground as the last of the wings fall

The broken feathers litter the ground, trying to catch the wind so they may fly once again

They are fallen, no longer getting back up to fight our war

The wings have fallen

And we have lost the war


End file.
